cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Arundel
The Royal Republic of New Arundel is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately medium tax rates and they are happy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of New Arundel work diligently to produce Lumber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. New Arundel is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of New Arundel has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Arundel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is considered taboo in New Arundel. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Arundel will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Under the Declaration of Republican New Arundel, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel became the Royal Republic of New Arundel. The New Arundel Royal Family still lives in the Versailles Palace and the Celador Palace has become the Presidential Palace. The King of New Arundel is the Head of State, while the President of New Arundel is the Head of Government. Regions Celador Province Celador Province is the capital region of New Arundel and is located in the center of the nation. Its regional capital is Celador. In this region, the beautiful city of Celador shines with its crystal buildings. Celador Province is the Historical District of New Arundel and is the oldest region in the nation. Celador Province has many tourist attractions, including: the Celador Palace; the Eiffel Tower; Notre Dame Cathedral; Celador Opera House; New Arundel Theatre; the Great Celador Gate; and New Athera Manor. Versailles Royal Province Versailles Royal Province is home to the New Arundel Royal Family and is the westernmost region of New Arundel. The regional capital is located in the beautiful village of Versailles. The Versailles Province is the only New Arundel Region governed by the king directly. Versailles Royal Province is home to Versailles Palace and the New Arundel War Cemetery. Plans are in progress to extend the village of Versailles and constuction of new cities in this region. Pontoise Province Pontoise Province is New Arundel's largest area of farm land. It is the National Headquarters for New Arundel Agriculture. Most people in this region mostly live in the country and are farmers. Those who are not farmers work and live in Pontoise, a small country village in the south of Pontoise Province. Melun French Province The Melun French Province is home to the French speaking people of New Arundel. In this province, Chateau de Eleanor is hidden in the Melun Forest. Melun itself is the future home of the Arc de Napoleon, a royal arch that will be the Grand Entrance to the new Napoleon Palace. This palaxe will be the new home of the New Arundel Royal Family. Napoleon Palace is designed to look like the Catherine Palace of Russia. Melun is also being updated and is extending its borders. Melun French Province is the New Arundel Headquarters of Architecture and Fashion.